fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Cdrzillafanon
Cdrzillafanon is human with the ability to turn into Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman Jack. Appearance In human form, I look like I do in real life. In my other forms, I look like Ultraman Jack, Hesei Gamera, and KiryuGoji. Personality Cdr can be best described as sarcastic, witty, and usually a bit cynical. However, he is quite caring towards his allies and especially his sister Wolfzilla, and will help them whenever possible. Cdr also likes to make jokes all the time, explaining why most of his Kaiju are parodies. When not in battle, Cdr prefers to use his human form and Ultraman Jack fo rm, as they are best suited to normal tasks. Cdr often uses his KiryuGoji form in combat, and his Gamera form for defense, and sometimes to attack as well. Cdr also tries to make light of dark situations, such as the Tongue Louse incident. History Pre series Cdrzillafanon was once a normal human named Carlos. He was a big Kaiju fan (much like everyone else), and applied for an experiment which gave him the ability to transform in Godzilla and Gamera after being injected with their DNA. Carlos later also became the human host of Ultrman Jack. He later got a wikia account, but made a very specific username that make little sense on other wikis. Thus, he became Cdrzillafanon. With his new powers, he set out on a variety of adventures and fought evil. After a battle with Square Enix, he reverse-engineered one of their interdimensional travel devices, giving him the ability to travel between dimensions. While on his travels in his travels, Cdrzillafanon came across several other beings who went by their Wikia usernames, known as The Council Of Creators. They consisted of Scoobydooman90001, Mosufan 2004, BRK, Flurrthegamermixel, and Indominus Rex 2016. He joined them, becoming their newest member. This apparently meant he had to pay for the Pizza. For some reason, despite being one of the newer members, Cdr knew more about the Multiverse and how it worked than some of the other members of the group. Later on, Cdr, along with Scoobs, convinced SuperNerd to become a permanent member of the team after he helped them on a few adventures. Council Of Creators (series) Main Article: List of Council Of Creators Episodes Forms - }} - Ultraman Jack= Ultraman Jack Cdr's Ultraman Jack form. Abilities *Specium Ray (スペシウム光線 Supeshiumu Kōsen?): Jack can fire the Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a lower case "+" style beam. It's exactly like Ultraman's Specium Ray. It can obliterate monsters in one shot. *Ultra Slash (ウルトラスラッシュ Urutora Surasshu?)/Dismembering Halo (八つ裂き光輪 Yatsuzaki Kōrin?): A razer sharp ring of plasma fired from Jack's hand. Same as Ultraman's and Zoffy's. Can slice through monsters easily. *Fog Beam (フォッグビーム Foggu Bīmu?): A misty light attack that Jack fires from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Similar to Ultraman's Slash Ray. *Cinerama Shot (シネラマショット Shinerama Shotto?): Jack's "L" style beam attack. It can destroy monsters in one shot. The attack is said to be 10 times more powerful than Ultraseven's Wide Shot. *Ultra Shot (ウルトラショット Urutora Shotto?): A plasma beam fired from Jack's hand in a similar style to Zoffy's M87 Ray, only Jack extends his left hand forward then places his right hand on his left upper arm. It becomes his main beam starting from Ultraman Ginga S and onward. *Eye Beams: Jack can fire powerful energy beams from his eyes. *Perspective Ray (透視光線 Tōshi Kōsen?): Ultraman Jack can fire a beam from his eyes to reveal invisible enemies. *Ultra Eyes (ウルトラ眼光 Urutora Gankō?): Another attack fired from Jack's eyes, while additionally bending his elbows. *Ultra Rocket Bullets (ウルトラロケット弾 Urutora Roketto-dan?): Light bullets are fired from Jack's fingertips. It was used against Varricane. Hand Beam (ハンドビーム Hando Bīmu?): Jack can send out a fireball from his palm. *Ultra Hurricane (ウルトラハリケーン Urutora Harikēn?): Jack lifts up the opponent and throws it high into the air and finishes it off with a Specium Ray. Used to defeat Zetton Ⅱ. - Gamera= Gamera form Cdr in Gamera form. Abilities *Fireballs *Plasma Fist *Mana Beam *Flight *Fire Breath *Adept Swimmer - Dog= Dog Cdr A briefly seen fith form exclusive to episode 28. Powers: None seen. }} - Current forms= Cdr's forms post-episode 48 - Kaiju form= Kaiju form Cdr's new Kaiju form, combining his Godzilla and Gamera forms, while keeping the color timer present in his Ultra form. Despite this, he has no time limit in this form. Abilities *Plasmic Heat Ray: A blue beam of plasma energy from Cdr's mouth, combining Godzilla's Atomic Breath and Gamera's Plasma Fire Balls. **Plasma Spiral Beam: An enhanced, Red Spiral Ray-esc version of the above beam. *Atomic Fireballs: bluish orange fireballs with similar properties to Godzilla's Atomic Breath. *Like his Ultra form, Cdr can channel flaming energy into his attacks, namely for a Gamera-esc flaming punch. *Mana Beam: Cdr can fire Gamera's Mana Beam from his color timer *Cdr can channel the radioactive energy in his body into physical strikes or an energy pulse *Flight: Cdr can fly either like Gamera or like Godzilla, depending on how high he is. *Shell: Cdr's shell can be used for defensive maneuvers due to its durability. *Regeneration *Tail Slide: Because of course *Like Shin Godzilla, Cdr can fire beams from his back, except here they are fired directly from his spines and are orange in color. *Mild telepathy: Cdr retains the same minor psychic powers the Heisei Godzilla had. *Electricity Manipulation: Cdr retains Godzilla's very strange relationship with electricity. It can empower him, he can channel it through his body, use it to create a magnetic field around himself, and for some reason it still hurts him sometimes. *Body Slam: The body slam from Godzilla vs Megaguirus but it looks even more ridiculous with this design. *Claws: Self explanatory *Bite: Cdr has a very strong bite in this form. }} }} Trivia * This character is obviously meant to be a representation of me. * This is my 50th Kaiju! * Some information about myself IRL is on this page * Cdrzillafanon's forms are based on my profile picture * The rest is based on the events that have taken place on this wiki * Coincidentally, the film Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla came out the year I was born. And one of Cdrzillafanon's forms is KiryuGoji. * The reason my human form was a stickman, and is now a sprite, is because I'm not stupid enough to reveal what I actually look like. * My human form is actually an edited Mega Man sprite. * This is one of few of my Kaiju to have a chat emote. However, the KiryuGoji, Ultraman Jack, and Gamera emotes could arguably be used to represent Cdr's other forms. * Godzilla and Gamera sprites by steelejin. Gallery Cdrzillafanon.jpg|The original Cdrzillafanon image Cdrzillafanon V2.jpg|link=The second Cdrzillafanon image Cdrzillafanon human form.png|My original human form. It's great, I know Imported piskel.gif|transparent image of my human form Cdrzillafanon pixelated .png|Cdrzillafanon in sprite form Gamera_Render_by_Simbiothero.png|Gamera form render Ultraman Jack.png|Jack form render Cdrkaijusprite.PNG|Some ART by Key Mace (seriously tho this is amazing) Cdr (Indominus' version).png|Human Cdr (with even larger shoes than I accidentally gave him) by Indominus Rex 2016 Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Ultraman Category:Godzilla Category:Gamera Category:Characters based on Users Category:Council of Creators (group) Category:Ultras Category:Universe 2002 Category:Universe 1 Category:Humans